


Finding this book

by JustAFrenchGirl



Series: Sabriel and raining days [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Easter Egg, Gen, castiel - Freeform, guess, guess in the story, slightly AU
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAFrenchGirl/pseuds/JustAFrenchGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel et Sam se mette en quête d'un livre recherché par Castiel; il reçoive l'aide d'un certain libraire.<br/>Peut être considéré comme univers alternatif.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding this book

**Author's Note:**

> Il y a une petite devinette/Easter egg dans ce one-shot (facile, promis!): à un certain moment, un certain objet est associé à une certaine série, seriez-vous capable de retrouver quel est cet objet et quelle est cette série à laquelle il est associé?  
> Bonne lecture!

L’Etranger, c’était le titre d’un livre recherché par Castiel; l’ouvrage était présent en plusieurs exemplaires mais l’édition activement recherché par le frère de Gabriel était celle qui était annotée et illustrée par l’auteur. Sam et son compagnon observaient donc méticuleusement les étagères de la librairie pour être sûrs de ne pas le manquer.

\- Puis-je vous aider?

Les deux hommes sursautèrent suite à l’arrivée soudaine du libraire.

\- Chuck, vous êtes peut-être l’homme de la situation. Avez-vous l’édition spéciale, annotée et illustrée de L’Etranger? demanda Sam.

Le libraire alla à son bureau et fouina frénétiquement dans ses papiers, il s’arrêta un moment, ses yeux bleus semblant passer une feuille aux rayons x.

\- Je vois… l’édition étant peu commune, je vais certainement avoir besoin de la commander. C’est un livre très dense, vous savez; il semble très petit en apparence mais contient énormément de choses… C’est comme… C’est comme cette cabine de police bleue, plus grande à l’intérieur, dans cette série… dont le nom ne revient pas… C’est pour une occasion spécifique?

Robert avait dit cela d’une seule traite et ne semblait même pas essoufflé.

\- C’est pour Castiel, lui répondit Gabriel qui souriait en se mordant la lèvre, pour une raison quelconque, le libraire le faisait rire.

Ils commandèrent donc le livre. Ils revinrent le chercher quelques jours plus tard lorsque celui-ci fut arrivé. En lisant la quatrième de couverture, Gabriel pensa « Voilà qui va plaire à mon frère ».

**Author's Note:**

> Alors, vous avez trouvé?


End file.
